1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an amplifier circuit.
2. Description of the Background Art
Various technologies have been proposed for amplifier circuits such as operational amplifiers, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2008-228029, 2009-246780, and 2009-246985.